


Lego chemistry

by Verse



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Background Relationships, Coming Out, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: “How long?”“……four months?”The pen in her hand snaps in half. “Four months?! Tai, you’ve been seeing someone for four months and didn’t think to tell me?”





	Lego chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Aiko gave me the title lmao

“Hey, you have a minute?”

Kari does, in fact, have a minute, though the one at this instant isn’t ideal- she was pretty deep in The Zone of algebra just a second ago, and the reasonable thing to do would be to jump back in there while she still can and talk to Tai later. Still, her brother’s voice have a certain tone of “it’s important but I don'r want you to know that”, and that minute is still one she can spare, so she’ll indulge him.

“Sure. What’s up?”

It’s subtle, but there’s a shift- his eyes don’t quite meet hers, and his fingers are tapping against his thigh. He’s nervous. “I’m going to the movies tonight, so I won’t be here for dinner.”

“…okay?” That’s not it. That can’t be it. Tai has no reasons to be self conscious about it. But on the other hand, whatever he’s trying to say must be  _big_  if he can’t get it out in one go. She’s getting worried.

“…I have a date.”

Kari’s breath halts.

“…you,” she articulates slowly, checking if she heard right. “You have a date.”

“Yes.”

“Tonight.”

“That’s correct.”

“ _Tai_.” Tai, her brother, who she doesn’t recall ever having any kind of love life whatsoever- a date? “…I’m happy for you.” She says, eventually, because as surprising as it is there isn’t much, in the end, she feels the need to say. “I hope your first date will go well.”

Ah-and here’s the shift again. An awkward shuffle, and his gaze suddenly become very interested in one of her posters. “…it’s not, though.”

“…huh?”

“It’s not. A  _first_  date.”

Slowly, Kari blinks. Gears turn.

The concert tickets on his desk. The hurriedly ended phone calls as soon as she entered the room. The “new late soccer practices.”

“How long?”

“……four months?”

The pen in her hand snaps in half. “ _ **Four months**_?! Tai, you’ve been seeing someone for four months and didn’t think to tell me?”

“Well, uh-”

“Is it a guy? You know I wouldn’t judge you is it’s a guy, right? I can cover for you to mom still.”

“That’s the thing, actually-”

“I can cover if it’s a girl too, but if it’s a girl you better have a good reason for not telling me for  _four months straight.”_

“I’m not dating  _someone_.”

Her brother, she thinks, has a real gift for well-placed one-liners, because just like that she’s speechless again. “Is. Is it your way to say you’re dating a digimon. Because if you are you’re losing all your furry jokes privileges.”

“ ** _No_**!” At least that makes him smile, if only slightly. “You’re the sole furry of the family, don’t worry on that front. It’s-” and he deflates again.

Kari doesn’t interrupt this time, though. Seconds tick in painfully awkward silence, until Tai gives in. “It’s Matt and Sora.”

… hold on.

“Which one?” Not that either would be good, because as far as she knows they’re still dating and very much loving each other, and if all the secrecy is because Tai’s enabling one to cheat on the other she’ll-

“Both.”

Oh.

O h.

Okay. Yeah, that’s. That’s fair.

“Okay.” She smiles at him, because she’s been on the other side of coming out not so long ago, and she has no troubles remembering the fear that had rattled her bones. “Nice. I’m happy for you, then.”

Tai exhales, deeply- as if he hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath. “…thanks, Kari.”

“I mean it. And… thank you for trusting me with this.” She raises a thumb up. “Have fun tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review in passing!!  
> the tumblr's versegm btw


End file.
